


Sword and the cat

by ShunihoEiyuutan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cat Puns, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShunihoEiyuutan/pseuds/ShunihoEiyuutan
Summary: Adora finds herself getting answers about her parents while dealing with monsters and a very flirty cat.





	1. Beginning of Blushing and Flirts

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is from a one shot comic drawn by http://anartquia.tumblr.com. Please check out the original comic as you read this, and I hope you enjoy. I take critisim if anyone cares to give it. Thank you.
> 
> https://anartquia.tumblr.com/post/184878658870/catradora-college-adora-its-trying-really-hard

    Adora finally was old enough to get out of the foster home she was living in. She had been bumped from one to the other and knew nothing of her parents. The only thing she was ever told about her parents is that they were, as one of her foster parents put it, crazy and thought they were chosen to fight unseeable evil. When she was younger she did believe it, no matter how many adults told her it wasn't real. She used to dream about what it would be like if she had the same powers and could save the world from the evil beings, but it didn't happen and she was grown up now. She was finally off to college on a full sports scholarship. She wasn't to pleased with having to live with a roommate since she's been living with roommates all her life, but she'll be fine with just the one.

    She made her way around the campus that was to be her new home for the next few years. She admired the medieval looking statues that were built around the school grounds. She thought it was peculiar with the amount but she ignice the thought as she walked into the dormitory. She found her room, number 909, and opened the door. She glanced between the two beds in the room. Neither had been picked, which made it clear that her roommate hadn't yet shown up. She chose the right side of the room and began unpacking her things, starting with her bed set. She made her bed and put away her clothes and when she was satisfied with the turn out she sat down on the bed wondering what her roommates going to be like.

    Moments passed as Adora hang out in her room. She had forgotten about her gym bag and unzipped it to put the rest of her things away. When she unzipped the bag it glew. She was confused, "Did I leave a flashlight in here." She opened it to find a sword, about as long as her legs, "What!?" She stared at it for a moment before hearing the door knob. The campus forbid weapons of any kind and Adora panicked. She quickly rezipped the bag and sat it at the end of her bed, "I'll have to get rid of it later." She thought as she looked at the door to her room.

    Catra strolled into the room, her bandana around her forehead keeping her hair in check. She threw her stuff on to the bed and looked at her roommate. She roomed her glasses and sat them on the nightstand that sat between the beds and looked back at her roommate once more, "You must be my roommate." She put out her hand and threw out her slyest of smiles, "I'm Catra."

    Adora was stunned at how good looking her roommate was. She watched her throw her things and remove her glasses. When the woman held out her hand she looked at it, long than she should have. She finally looked up and was definitely caught off guard by the smile she saw on a pretty face, "Uuh.." She took the hand and shook softly, "I'm Adora, it's nice to meet you."

    Catra's sly smile eventually turned into a smirk as she knew the reasons for the girls reaction, "It's nice to meet you Adora~." She spoke in a seducing tone, "I'm sure we'll get along nicely." She shook her hand a bit more before letting go and sitting on her own bed. She didn't care to make her bed. She didn't have much in the terms of clothes and bed related stuff. She climb up onto the bed and laid down, "Since it's late I'm going to sleep." Smirking one last time at the girl, "I hope we have class together." She turned to the wall and dozed off.

    The day was coming to an end and all the students got their schedules for the year. They had all gotten adjusted into their dorms and Adora spoke to Catra after hearing her say her very enticing goodnight, "Goodnight Catra." She laid there, unable to sleep. When she saw Catra without anything covering her she got up and covered her with the spare blanket she had and finally went to sleep.

    The night was long and the dream Adora was having made it feel longer. She dreamt about the old world, or she thought it was a dream. In the dream a woman, calling herself Light Hope, was speaking to Adora as if it were real, "Adora, we have been waiting for you to arrive and reclaim the sword." Adora, in her dream, was confused, "What do you mean? Reclaim what? What is that sword?" The entity held out her hand, "Take my hand, I'll show you everything."

    Adora looked at the hand then back at the woman's face, "What will happen if I do that." She was hesitant, even if it was just a dream. Lighthope spoke again, "It will show you the answer for the questions you ask." When Adora was about to take the woman's hand she was abruptly woken up by sudden screams.

    Meanwhile Catra was having her usual nightmares. She had gotten used to having them and can usually handle them but this one was unusual and different. The dream started nice, which was the first sign of concern. She was in a library of some kind, she guessed her dream state was telling her to study more which made her laugh. In the library she was her new roommate, who she deemed as a hot beef cake she'd like to make blush again, standing on one of the tables harshly swinging a sword at oversized spider, "Gross." She spoke and the spiders turn to her and moved forward.

    The Adora in her dreams, panicking, jumped onto the spider, stabbing it with the sword. It quickly dissolved into dust, causing Adora to faceplant in the dust. Catra laughed at her, but then screamed when another came out of the woodworks, and that's when she woke up screaming. She quickly looked over at Adora who was sleepily looking at her with drool on her face. The scene made her chuckled thought she felt bad for waking the girl.

    Adora stared at the cause of the scream for a few moments before speaking, "Are you okay?" She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" She was generally concerned for her new roommate. Catra shook her head, "No I'm fine. Hey, do you have a weapon on campus? Those aren't allowed." Adora panicked at the question and tried her best to lie, "What!? No, I most certainly don't have a glowing sword!!" She almost shouted it as her eyes darted to the bag at the end of her bed.

    Catra looked at the bag and gasp, "So you do break the rules." She chuckled. Adora blushed and laid back down and pretended to go back to sleep. She wanted to see the rest of her dream but knew that wasn't going to happen right now. Catra took that as her chance to sneak the bag off Adora's and replacing it with her butt, "A glowing sword you say." Unzipping the bag she takes the sword out and admired the glow of the sword, "It really does glow. Who knew my roommate was going to be a rule breaker." Adora sat up quickly and took the bag and sword, "Rude, don't look through my bag without permission, and I didn't bring this sword here it just showed up in my bag."

    Catra was about to speak saying she didn't believe her when suddenly bother their alarms went off. Catra put the sword back in Adora's bag and sat it down on the bed, "Guess it's Time for out first day." She laughed a bit, "I'll be taking the bathroom first." Adora didn't get a chance to object before Catra had grabbed her clothes and shut the bathroom door. Adora let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she stood up to change her clothes. She left her gym bag on her bag, grabbed her phone, and left the room to get to her first class. She didn't even think about saying bye to Catra.

    Catra finished in the bathroom and walked out of the room, "Hey Adora did…" She noticed the woman was gone already, "Guess I'll ask her later." She then grabbed her stuff and took off for her first class.


	2. Half a Knight and Spiders!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sword awakens, but only half way? Will Adora find the answers she seeks and will she be able to focus on school? Catra might just have to help her, even if she has a fear of spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again the lovely artist http://anartquia.tumblr.com for making the lovely one shot this is based off. I hope they have time to read this and that they enjoy it. Thank you for your wonderful art ❤.

    The day had been a long one, filled with meeting new people and learning where all their classes were. Adora and Catra had three classes together, but they didn't sit near each other. They never got a chance to speak to each other thanks to Adora being the popular freshman who was good at sports. She smiled as she spoke to some of the fellow freshman about her sports scholarship and how she was so tall and pretty. It was the type of conversation Catra would eavesdrop on but never be involved in.

    Catra was the first to get back to the room. She took the chance to change into her casual clothes. She looked at the bag she remembered having a sword in it and grabbed it. When she unzipped it the sword wasn't there, "Hmm, maybe she took it with her." She put the bag back and pulled the guitar case from under the bed and pulled the guitar out of its case. She started playing some cords, the giant spider unnoticed unnoticed in the corner.

    When she finally looked up from her guitar she jumped up quickly, dropping and breaking her guitar. She screamed as the spider crawled towards her, she backed up slowly. The spider was big and fuzzy and… Slimey? Catra didn't think spider were supposed to look like that but she was to scared to think properly.

    Adora had finally gotten away from the crowd of students wanting her secrets. She went to reach in her bag for her dorm key and she accidentally cut herself on the sword that occupied the space near her keys in her backpack, "Ouch, what the!?" When she saw it was the sword she quickly took her keys and unlocked the door.

    The sword grew brighter than before and spoke words on repeats. Adora looked down before hearing Catra scream. She instinctively pulled the sword from her bag and pushed the door open, dropping her bag on the floor outside the dorm. When she opened the door she saw the spider and suddenly everything slowed. The swords words got louder and the glow brighter. Adora held the sword with one hand as the other pulled Catra by the shoulder behind her. In the same moment the spider lunged at them. Adora held up the sword just a bit above her chin and shouted the words the sword had spoken, "For the Honor of Grayskull."

    Once the words were spoken a bright light flashed from the sword. Adora's body was now covered in shiny armor. The armor was like that of the statue at the front of the campus. It was a dirtied white and gold colored armor that was easy to move around in. In the moment the only thing Adora could think of was getting rid of the spider that frightened her new roommate. She pointed the sword and when the spider lunged it impaled itself onto the sword.

    Once it was impaled it made a loud agonizing sound before evaporating into dust. Adora stumbled forward when the pressure of the spider gone. She stopped herself from falling and quickly turned around, "Catra are you alright?" When she turned all she saw was a Catra laughing so hard she was almost crying. She was confused, "What's so funny?" Catra spoke through her laughter, "Ahaha, you are wear, haha, only half armor, hahaha." The comment caused her to looked down. She dropped the sword and the armor that covered only the top of her disappeared in a small glow.

    She was so confused as she watched Catra laughed till she couldn't no more, "Guess you were half willing to use that sword." She laughed more. Adora scuffed at her, "You're welcome for the save." She went into the hallway and picked up her bag, closing the door behind her. When she turned around from shutting the door she saw Catra playing with her sword. She walked over to her bed, picking her gym bag up, "What are you doing!?" Catra smirked and pointed the sword at her, "You got a nice little toy Adora."

    Adora stood in front of Catra as her sword, though she still wasn't sure where it came from, was pointed at her. She shook her head, "I still don't get why I have it.. Or the fact it was in my small backpack.." Catra hummed as she turned the hilt towards Adora, "Clearly it's magic and I hate spiders. I'm definitely glad I got the spider killer as a roommate." She chuckled but Adora just groaned, "Ugh, please don't call me that. Had that of been a real spider I would have just picked it up and tossed it out." Catra gasped jokingly, "A spider protector killed a spider." Adora shook her head but laughed nonetheless, "That was no ordinary spider and I planned to figure out what it was, but for now I need sleep. Today has been exhausting." Catra rolled her eyes, "That's what happens when you're here with a full ride sports scholar." Adora said nothing to that comment.

    She glanced at the broken guitar, "Uh, Catra…" She pointed at it and Catra looked. She frowned just before putting on a strong face, Adora certainly notice this, "It's fine I'll just get a new one.. No biggy. Besides I'm the one who dropped it." Adora made a mental note to look into getting her a new one, "Plus I can just get a temporary one for my music classes." Adora looked at her surprised a bit, "You're a music major?" She nodded, "I am, though some of my teachers would like it not to be true. I'm just your average troublemaker." Adora chuckled, "Well I'm sure I'll get to see more of that troublemaker side in the future?" Catra smirked, "You certainly will, and she'll be aiming for starting trouble around you." Adora shook her head as she quickly change in the bathroom. When she came back out she laid in her bed, "Goodnight Catra." Catra followed in suit, "Goodniiight Adoraa~" She spoke softly but in a sexy tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. There is more to come since I am enjoy this. Be paitents I'll try to post ever 3-4 days more if I get busy. Comment if you want a specific scene or characters to be added.


	3. The Simple Things and a Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally had a normal day of college until Adora gets a guitar with similarities of her sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying writing this. I hope everyone is enjoying it too. I'm sure the artist would appreciate anyone to give the art this is based from a look.

    The night, for Adora, consisted of her dreaming about the mysterious lady from the night before. She spoke to her about the sword, "The sword was lock away, with nobody to claim it. After your mother past we had little to no hope that their heir would ever come into contact with the sword. Fate has woven part of your destiny to give you this sword. Please take it and use it to fight the demons that plague the land." She brought up some memories of recent events, "These 'spiders' as you call them are just the small grunts. They are attracted to the sword and their only purpose is to destroy the wielder, so be aware of your surroundings."

    Adora stopped her to ask a question, "Why am I the chosen one?" The woman nodded, "There are a select few that can visibly see the sword. Once you wake you'll have a sheath for it on your back and no one will see it. Anyone who sees it will either be out to kill you, are a demon themselves, or serve the etherian gods." Adora thought for a moment, "Which do you think Catra is?" As she asked the question a few memories of the woman popped up, "She is a half demon it seem." Adora was a bit confused but Lighthope continued, "The bandana seems to have magic properties to conceal what is hidden under it. Half demons are of no threat to you or the order of swords, as long as she doesn't try to kill you that is." Adora was reassured but also worried, "What if she helps me? I mean that spider early was defeated because it lost focus right?" A nod answer the question, "It isn't heard of to have a half breed partner but if you chose it then by all means."

    Adora smiled, "So could you tell me about my mother?" She asked. Being stuck in foster homes wasn't fun and she was always curious as to why her mother left her. Lighthope shook her head, "I am sorry child but once she passed so did my memories of her adventures. All I remember are names of past wielders, their partners, and their offsprings. Now come, we have much to learn and I know you don't stay asleep lon…." Just as she spoke it Adora was awaken by her alarm.

    She noticed that Catra's alarm didn't go off this time and she looked at the groggy woman curiously. Catra stretch and yawned as she tried to turn the alarm off. The dream she had was the strangest she'd ever witnessed. It was calm and peaceful, with beautiful skies and warm sun. She saw Adora standing there talking about something, she couldn't hear. In an attempt to hear more she started walking closer and soon she hear the mysterious woman tell Adora her dark secret. She didn't want anyone to know that she came from that type of awful background. As she listened more she heard them speak of the two woman working together, and Catra didn't think it was that bad of an idea. She was certainly pleased that Adora wasn't fazed with the new knowledge.

    She had spent months finding the right magic to hide her secret so she could go to college without a problem. Just when she had thought it'd be a breeze she just had to meet the one blonde that could possibly kill her, with a sword or with her looks, whichever came for Catra first. She had heard stories of the demigod that fights demons, but being one's roommate was not going to be easy. The conversation the two women were having made her realize Adora had no clue what any of it was. Just as she was about to join in the conversation Adora's alarm hit and Catra thought it was hers. When she finally remember she shut it off she looked at the blonde looking at her. Sitting up, stretching, and yawning before speaking, "I turned my alarm off since yours is loud enough for the both of us." She smirked at her.

    Adora thought about her dream and about the fight that night. She wanted to know if it was all true but time was not on her side when she saw Catra getting ready to steal the bathroom once more. Adora quickly got up and shut the bathroom door. She heard a grunt and then a groan, "HA, I win this time." And they both started laughing, "Well then winner mind handing me my hair brush." She obliged and opened the door handing the brush to Catra, only to be swiftly swapped in places. Catra, now in the bathroom, door closed, cackled at her victory, "First lesson in well anything, never trust anyone." She heard a sigh, "Real funny Catra but I need a shower so would you mind? I'll set my alarm earlier if I have to." With that Catra opened the door and allowed her to take back the room, "Can I use your sword as a mirror than?" Adora thought about it for a moment, "Uuh sure I guess." She took it from her back and handed it to Catra seeing the so called half demon smile, "Thanks also, I think our dreams are linking up. We are going to have to talk about it." She closed the door behind her taking the sword and using it to brush her messy hair.

    Adora finished before Catra finished her hair. She walked out half dressed seeing her roommate struggle with her hair. She was wearing her sports shorts and a tank top. As she walked closer to Catra she spoke, "Care for some help?" Catra glanced up, "I think I'm.." She saw what Adora was wearing and was surprised. She hadn't saw her in such a lack of clothes before, "I uuh, I'm good. I'll get it eventually." Adora hummed as she sat on her bed brushing her own hair easily, "Are you sure? I'm pretty good at untangling hair." Every stroke of her brush caused her muscles to flex and it made Catra wish she could just give them a squeeze but she knew that would be weird, "Uuh… I guess. I don't want to be late for class."

    Adora smiled and moved back on her bed patting the spot in front of her. Catra hesitantly got up and sat there, handing Adora the brush. Adora began gently going through her hair with ease. Catra felt like she was going to melt at the feeling of someone else brushing her hair. She didn't have a problem with it but the way Adora brushed it felt intoxicating.

    She finished brushing the mess of hair in no time, "There you go no more knots. If you ever need me to brush your hair I'll gladly help." The bandana went untouched by the woman who recently found out her secret and that amazed Catra more, "Thanks Adora." She got off the bed and took her clothes to the bathroom closing the door. Adora finished getting herself dressed, grabbing her gym bag. She gently knocked on the bathroom door, "I'm heading out first. See you in dance class." Catra was surprised she was saying bye this time, "Cool see ya." She finished getting herself ready for school before finally heading out.

    Adora had to run the track and test all her reflexes and stamina so they could place her where she was most likely to improve. The teachers were told to up the hardness of the obstacles just for this one student, Adora being that student. She got through more than half of the fulfilment test without breaking a sweat. It had begun with timed lap races, then the 5 foot dash, ending with a race that Adora won. By the time it was all over she was sweating and a bit out of breath. She quickly took a shower in the locker room, the water being colder than the one in her dorm. Finishing her shower she changed into her usual black track pants and a casual red v-neck. Red was no doubt her favorite color, but the colors blue and yellow were growing on her.

    Catra always wore darker red colors when she wasn't at home or in her room. Her shirt was a maroon color and her shorts were, black with a small blue stripe on the side, basketball shorts. Though she had never played basketball in her life. Sports were never her thing, she could never motivate herself to even want to play any sports. She did enjoy a good game of hit people in the face with stingy balls. It always cheered her up.

    She spent her day explaining to all her teachers that her roommate accidentally broke her guitar. None of them believed her so they wouldn't allow her to borrow one. She wasn't happy for the rest of the day as she ran vocals and pretend practice her cords. She cheered up again when it was time for dance class. She hoped they would be doing something that included partners, so she could flirt with the blonde she shared the class with.

    Adora was excited for dance class, though she was a bit tired from earlier that day. When all the student were there the teacher announced that they'll be doing a dance that would require to and to pick a partner. Adora was remove any unnecessary layers of clothing when Catra strolled up to her, "Adora~ care to be my dance partner?" She was happy she got to her before anyone else cause she thinks Adora is a sucker for the word yes.

    Adora was shocked, she hadn't expected to be asked by Catra. She turned around and smiled at her, "Of course, how could I say no." A couple of awws could be heard from the students who wanted Adora as a partner. That made Catra happy, "Well then partner let's talk choreography." They spent the class period laughing and talking about different dances just like the rest of the class. They got looks of jealousy and envy as the planned their dance. Once the class was over they bid each other a farewell, "Oh Catra, I have to do something off campus so I won't be back to the dorm till late." Catra was curious but didn't ask, "Oh alright then I'll see you later." She smiled and nodded, "Did you want me to bring you anything from the outside world?" Catra chuckled and shook her head, "No I'm good." They then walked there separate ways.

    After her last class Adora went out. She found the location of a local music shop and the image in her head of Catra's guitar. She felt it was her fault it broke, since the sword attracts the monsters. Once she got there and found the guitar she was shocked by the price of such an expensive instrument, "That is way over my budget." She said to herself. The clerk came over and offered her help, "My roommate recently broke and threw out her old guitar, but this price is over my limit of spending." The clerk went into the backroom and brought out a guitar with no strings, "I'll give this to you for ¼ the price of that one. We can't seem to figure out what strings go in it. Maybe your friend will know." Adora stared at it for a while. She couldn't figure out why it looked familiar. It was a shade of sky blue with golden trims and a slick wooden spine, "Uuh sure why not." She paid for the guitar and headed back home. She had hooked it next to her sword, not knowing that the sword was glowing. As it glew strings on the guitar began to show up. They were a tint of blue.

    Adora finally got back to the dorm and saw that Catra was in the bathroom. She pulled her sword and the guitar off her back. She sat the sword at the corner of her bed and looked at the guitar. She couldn't figure out why the guitar now how strings and then it dawned on her by the color. The guitar must be related to the sword, an ancient relic. She sat it on Catra's bed before getting comfy and sitting on her own bed. She closed her eyes trying to speak to Lighthope without having to sleep but it didn't work.

    Catra finally came out of the shower, wearing her usual black shirt and blue shorts. She hadn't put her bandana on thinking Adora wouldn't be home yet, boy was she shocked. She looked at Adora hearing the sounds of an aw making her blush, "You have cat ears that's so cute." She blushed more, "I didn't think you'd be home yet." She embarrassed that her ears have been seen by someone she didn't fully trust, "Hey don't worry I'm not going to report you to myself I mean according to the woman in my dreams I'm the only one left to report demons to." She made a joke trying to lighten the mood. It worked Catra chuckled a bit, "Well thanks. I don't have want to be murder by a blonde woman." Adora smiled, "So I know you said not to get you anything but I didn't spend much thank to the fact it had no strings, that is until I sat it next to the sword."

    Catra looked at the guitar, "Adora! Why? I told you I didn't need anything." She picked it up staring at it, "Well it was ¼ the price of your old guitar, how could I pass that up. Besides it is kind of my fault you dropped it and I know that's what you've told your teachers." She chuckled at the blushed reaction, "Even if I blamed you they still wouldn't give me a replacement." Adora hummed, "Well now you don't need one and you can play me a song." Catra smiled and sat down. She held the guitar neck in her right hand and hovered her left over the strings. She strummed it to check the sound and was memorized by how wonderful it sounded. She played the song her class was learning that day and as she played Adora's sword glew. Adora was amazed at how her sword reacted and at how good Catra was, "You are amazing Catra." The woman smiled and chuckled, "Thanks and thanks for the guitar." Adora nodded, "You are welcome."

They sat up talking about school and what they did in their other classes. Catra being amazed at Adora's strength and stamina, and Adora being annoyed with Catra's rude teachers. They eventually got tired and laid down, "Goodnight Catra." Catra yawned, "Night Adora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I don't mean to rush the amount I'm throwing out but my mind is flowing and this is the best time. Enjoy and I hope to have another new chapter in a few days.


	4. Spiders, Knights, and a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to do something normal and things aren't what they seem. They library is spooky and no one goes there. Catra and Adora find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took some time due to my busy schedule sorry for the wait. If you're still reading this than you know what it's from so enjoy.

    While Adora slept she had her usual dream chat with the mysterious lady. This time it was a bit different, the layout had changed from a spooky forest to wide open field, and Catra was there this time, "Adora you are the chosen warrior that can stop us from the demons and creatures that surely roam your earth. Catra you were chosen by Adora to help her in this fight, but are you sure you want that?" Catra didn't answer quickly, which was to be expected. Making a decision this dangerous would make anyone second guess. She thought hard about it looking at the two woman in the dream. As she stood she thought to herself, "On one hand I could be killed but on the other I could fight alongside a dense blonde who probably needs my help more than she'd admit. But what if I don't want this in the future. Or me and Adora grow apart." She sighed at her own thought, "I don't even know Adora that well." But she had said that out loud without thinking, "Catra I know this is a tough decision and you are right that you don't know her well, but if you don't want to help her you can always stop." Catra looked up at the woman, "Really? So it isn't a permanent thing?" Adora chuckled, "For me it seems it is." Lighthope nodded, "Adora was born to this you can come and go as you please." She hummed, "Hmm, then I guess I don't mind helping. She is kind of dense." "And slow." Lighthope added causing Adora to pout, "Rude."

    The two spent the night sleeping but in their minds they were training, "Training in your mind is a good start but make sure you practice more physically." Lighthope spoke as the two girls fought a fake but totally real spider creature. Adora would block it's legs from hitting Catra while she spoke to Lighthope, "Sooo am I just going to keep doing this or can I actually get that help." Catra looked at her as she spoke to Lighthope, "So how exactly can I help?" She snapped her finger and the guitar appeared, "This instrumental relic has powers, different from the sword but still intertwined. I'd like you to try imagining the strength Adora seems to currently possess and think stronger and then give it a strum. It last a small portion so keep strumming for a more duration." Catra looked at her shocked. She took the guitar and spoke, "Soo, basically you're telling me that my imaging is a spell and I'm a bard." She squealed a bit but Lighthope was confused. Adora chuckled in the distance, "Baard can you please enhance me." She looked over at Adora as she struggled with the fake spider. She smirked, "Should I roll for initiative?" She started laughing and Adora chuckled a bit before speaking, "I could use that help though."

    Catra decided to test out what Lighthope had said. She thought about how strong she's seen Adora be and try to imagine what she'd be like stronger. As she imagined it she played a few strings on her guitar. Adora heard the sound and felt her power slowly begin to increase. Lighthope was impressed but how easily Catra adapted to using the guitar, "Impressive, you figured it out easily." Adora sliced through the spider without any more effort. She let out a heavy breath, "Thanks for the boost Catra." She smirked and nodded, "You're welcome Adora."

    Lighthope spent the rest of the time explaining all the things they both could do, "Adora I believe with Catra at your side you'll get way further than the others did. That guitar has been lost for centuries and even then known of the chosen's partners were able to use it. The guitar has plenty of abilities that even I don't remember. You'll have many powers I can't help with so be prepare to help her Adora." Adora nodded, "I offer any help I can give. Speaking of help we still have to decide on a dance for class." Lighthope patted both of them, "That's for the real-world for now let's talk about your armor and why you only summoned half of it."

    Adora nodded and stood ready to listen. Catra was still strumming the guitar imagining different things about Adora, curious as to how far she could go. Adora ignored it, she could feel the different changes as she listened to Lighthope speak of how she could fully summon her armor, "So the problem was you were frightened. You have to try to keep your fear from rising. I'm sure you were more frightened of it attacking Catra than the actual thing itself so if you can keep your protective nature under control you could summon the rest. I'm impressed you were able to actually summon any of the armor on your first try." Adora let it all sit in her mind as she turned into a tiny dragon. She quickly glanced at Catra who was chuckling, "Adora you make a cute baby dragon." Adora opened her mouth and fire came out of her mouth rather than words. Lighthope was shocked, "That guitar is more powerful than I thought. Impressive." Adora roared pleading to be changed back, but instead they were both awaken by the alarm.

    When Adora was fully awake she threw her pillow at Catra, "What the heck, rude. You can't just turn me into a dragon like that." Catra started chuckling after she yawned, "Then I'll turn you into a lizard." She sat up and looked at Adora, "You know I still don't know much about you." Adora hummed as she sat up turning off her alarm, "I don't know much about you as well, so maybe we should talk about ourselves over a coffee." Catra was a bit shocked, "Did she just ask me out on a date?" She asked herself before answering, "That sounds great. Today after class we could go to the on campus cafe, unless you'd prefer off campus?" She wasn't sure if this was a date or not, or if Adora was lesbian or not, and if she'd wanna be seen with her in public. Adora yawned and stretched, "Sure the campus cafe sounds fine. I have to pick up a few books at the library first though." Catra smiled to herself, "Then I'll just walk with you. I don't have much else to do after school." Adora nodded and smiled at her.

    Adora let Catra use the shower first this morning and that made Catra's mood even better. Adora spent her time, while waiting for Catra to finish, going through her school work to see what books she'll need. Catra hummed happily in her shower. She couldn't believe Adora had let her shower first. She quickly finished her shower and when she got out she realized she'd forgotten to grab clothes. She wrapped a towel around her body and opened the door. She walked out and spoke, "It's your turn Adora." Adora looked at her, but quickly blushed and turned her head towards the floor. She grabbed her clothes and walked toward the bathroom, keep from looking at Catra, "T-th-thanks Catra." Once Adora shut the door Catra let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and began putting on her clothes. The blush on Adora's face gave her a sense of hope on her being a lesbian.

    Once Adora finished her shower she was greeted by an empty room. She was a bit relieved but also kind of sad Catra didn't even say bye. She put on her usual outfit of gym clothes first and put fresh casual clothes in her gym bag and went to her first class before her gym class.

    The dance class was up and it was awkward at first. She had seen Catra in nothing but a towel, "She is very hot without any clothes.." She shook the thought away as class was about to start. She stood next to Catra as the teacher showed them an example of what is an acceptable dance. Catra held Adora's shoulder as Adora held her waist, both of them blushing, "Sorry about this morning i had forgotten my clothes when I went into the bathroom." She whispered it as they practice dancing. Adora blushed more when she remembered what she was talking about, "Oh it's fine. I was just surprised." They figured out a few things for their dance routine before the class was over, "So I'll see you after this last class?" Catra said as they walked out of the class, "Yea, I have the small list of books I need so it shouldn't be to long." Catra smiled at her, "Sounds good see ya then." They then went to their last classes, in opposite directions.

    Once their final classes were over they met up just outside of the main building. Catra greeted her with a nod as she was leaned against the statue just outside the door, "So what kind of books are you going to get?" Catra asked as she push self off the statue. Adora kept walking as Catra followed after her, "Well most of them are for my classes but on is just a preference." She hummed, "Hmm sounds boring." She chuckled, "But let's get this done so we can get to that coffee date." Adora nodded blushing softly. She hadn't intended for it to be a date but she wasn't going to say it wasn't.

    They arrived at the library and Adora quickly got to searching. There was no one in the building, but it was creepy so Catra didn't blame anyone for not coming in here. She sat on a table as she waited for Adora to get her books. She kept hearing strange sounds that familiar but also spooky. She looked around to see if there was anyone else but from where she sat she saw no one. She saw Adora coming back and got up off the table, just as she did a giant spider fell from the ceiling. She turned around quickly, "Adooraa!" She shouted backing up but just as the words left her mouth Adora was already in front of her. It made her happy with how fast she stepped in front of her stopping the spider from harming her.

    Catra backup further and pulled her guitar off her back, "Don't turn me into a baby dragon this time." Adora said as she struggled at keeping the sharp legs from touching her. Catra chuckled a bit, "An adult dragon it is then." She didn't plan on doing that, instead she just enhanced Adora's strength and agility. She continued to strum as she watched the fight. Once Adora felt her strength increase she started pushing back, but then another spider fell from the ceiling behind her, "Adora behind you!" Catra shouted but her body was moving as she did. She pulled off her bandana and pushed her guitar back to her back and jumped onto the spider clawing into it. It staggered back and started trying to shake Catra off. Adora lost focus, "Catra are you okay!?" She looked over to see her fighting, "Adora focus on your own I'll be fine." She said that but she was haven't troubles with it. When Adora turned back to her prey she was harshly pushed and hit the wall behind her. It hurt but she managed to get back up, "For the Honor of Grayskull." She glew brightly as her appearance changed, the glow caused the spiders to be stunned and it gave Catra a chance to strum for more enhancement. This time she thought of herself and Adora as stronger than they already were curious if she could enhance herself. It work and she couldn't believe it she was also impressed by how nice Adora looked in a full set of armor.

    The attacks began again, Catra slashed trying to find the joints soft spots, and Adora slashed and stabbed. Adora had taken a class on kendo once when she was forced abroad by one of her crappy foster home but she liked it there. She started with getting rid of the creatures leg, she missed a few slashes as it hit her when she could dodge. She cut off most its leg causing it to topple over and that was her chance to strike. She jumped up on to its head and shoved her sword through one of its eyes.

    Catra had been cut and thrown off the spider more times than she could count. She was bruised and covered in cuts and it made her angry. She didn't want to get rescued by Adora again she wanted to prove her usefulness, but she didn't usually use her claws or cat like abilities to fight. She used her speed to slash at one spot on all its left legs. When she turned it fell to the side and that was her chance. She jumped on it, clawed into its neck and jumped off the side, clawing further down its neck. She breathed heavily as she watched it die and turn to dust. The one Adora fought turning to dust as well, she put her sword back on her back and the armor vanished. She looked at Catra and was shocked. She ran to her, "Catra are you okay." She was going to hug her, her arms out ready to hug, but she stopped herself not know if Catra was okay with that. Catra sighed, "I just a bit banged up I'll be fine." She saw what Adora was going to do and leaned into her, laying her head on Adora's shoulder. Adora smiled and wrapped her arms around Catra, "You've got skills kitten. I'm going to help you hone them, how's that sound?" Catra relaxed into the hug and wrapped her arms around Adora. She wasn't much of a hugger and she usually hated it but this was nice she didn't feel forced to hug, "That sounds great, can we leave now?" She didn't want to stay in this library anymore. Adora handed her her bandana, "Of course, here. Umm let me see the guitar for a minute." She didn't understand but obliged anyway. She handed Adora the guitar, "What are you going to do?" Adora didn't answer she just held it as if she were a lefty, though she rights with her right, and closed her eyes. She thought of how Catra was now with all the cuts and bruises, and then thought of her healed before strumming the only cord she knew. Luckily that was enough as she opened her eyes Catra started to heal. Catra was surprised as she watched the scratches heal, a few left scares but she didn't mind. Adora handed the guitar back with a smile, "I only know the one chord sorry." Catra shook her head, "Don't be sorry, thanks for the heal. Now let's go get that coffee. Adora was already shoving the books into her bag, "Maybe we should also get food and maybe make it a full on date?" Catra blushed as she tried her best to smirk, "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I don't know how far I'll take this but I'm glad there's people along for the ride. Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks. I'll try my best to keep going.


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date. No fighting monsters no weilding swords, just two girls on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my lovely fellow she-ra fans. I present chapter 5. I will work on six soon, expect great things, enjoy the read.

    Adora was a mess, she never thought she'd be on a date with her roommate. Catra never thought Adora had the guts to even ask her out. They both were nervous about it and thanks to the fight they just went through they were both a little on edge.

    Once they arrived at the off campus cafe Adora had chosen they were lead to a table by a oddly cute waitress. They sat opposite of each other and the waitress handed them both a menu. Adora skimmed it looking up at Catra every so often. Catra smiled when she noticed Adora looking at her occasionally. She decided on her order and put her menu down. Adora took a while longer to decide as the waitress came back asking what they wanted, "I'd like a cappuccino and the cheeseburger lunch special." The waitress nodded and wrote it down before looking at Adora giving her a big smile, "And for you beautiful?" Adora choked on the air she was breathing as she looked up from the menu, "Uuh, yeah give me a coffee two sugars one cream, and uh half a turkey sub hold the tomatoes."

    Catra wasn't pleased that the waitress was flirting with Adora but she didn't have a right to be. It's not like Adora was hers, but she definitely developed feelings for the girl in the past few weeks. She assumed Adora was to dense to even notice when people had a thing for her, but she surprised her with her next actions. Adora had stopped the waitress, "Please don't call me any cute names. I am not interested in you, and I'm sorry but I probably won't be." She smiled at her and allowed her to take their orders to the kitchen. When she looked back at Catra she noticed the shocked look and cleared her throat before speaking, "You, you knew she was into? But you usually don't notice those things."

    Adora chuckled and shook her head, "I notice a bit, sure not as much as I should but I eventually get it." Catra smiled softly, "And here I was assuming you were so dense that a girl subtly flirts with you you wouldn't notice." Adora gave her a nervous chuckle, "Yeah I don't get it sometimes but I most certainly did this time, thanks to the look you were giving her." She smirked at her. Catra gasped and blushed, "Wha-what, I wasn't.. I don't know what you're talking about." Adora continued to smirk, "Jealousy isn't a good look on you Catra." Catra turned away from her.

    Moments of silence pasted as Adora stared at Catra and Catra stared at the table tapping it. Their food soon arrived along with their drinks, "Here is you food ladies." She handed Adora a napkin, "For you when you're done with the shorty." She winked and Catra felt her jealousy hit a new level. She got up and took the napkin shoving it into to waitresses pocket, "She said she wasn't interested you shrewd. Now go away stop interrupting our date." The waitress stumbled back and walked aways and when Catra turned around she saw the intoxicating smirk on Adora's face and she knew she couldn't excuse this jealousy.

    Catra sat back down, "Don't say it, she was annoying me." That caused Adora to chuckled, "I'm definitely glad I asked you out." She smirked more, "Now let's eat and hope she didn't spit in your food." Catra looked at her food with a face, "Ew don't say that she probably did." Adora hummed, "Want to switch?" Catra shook her head, "Ew no. So you'd ingest that weirdos dna, no way." Adora chuckled, "That's cute." She smiled at her and took a sip of her coffee, too much milk and sugar for her taste. Catra shook her head and took a drink of her coffee, not enough milk and sugar. She made a face and Adora handed her her coffee, "Let's switch." She took the others coffee without letting her say no. She took a sip of the coffee and was more pleased with it, "I like a little bit of bitter, she must have switched our drinks." Catra nodded as she was more satisfied with the coffee, "I like milk in mine. Thanks."

    They both ate majority of their food as they talked about school, "So he marked me down as tardy even though I was well on time. I'm telling you she has it out for me." Catra ranted about her literature teacher. Adora shook her head, "That's awful, Professor Weaver is rumored to be the hardest person to impress." Catra nodded, "Yet she spoke joyfully towards you when you happen to pass by. Like what the heck you aren't even her student." Adora smiled and finished her coffee, "There is also a rumor among the athletes that she has a thing for the female sports teams, so I'm sure it's just that." That sentence caused Catra to furrow her eyebrows, "That's gross, don't walk past her anymore and avoid her." Her reaction intrigued Adora, "Hmm, I was wrong you being jealous is very cute. I promise to avoid her if you'll let me take you on more dates." She proposed, though she had a feeling it wasn't a hard choice for Catra to make as she quickly said, "Yes!! Uh I mean of course. This date was enjoyable." She smiled.

    Adora paid for the food at Catra's disagreement to it, "You can buy next time don't worry." Is all Adora said when she paid for the meals. They walked out, Catra getting daggers from their waitress. Adora noticed and happily took Catra's hand, "Come on miss jealousy, we have a lot of dance moves and training to do." Catra smiled and sighed, "I am not jealous, she is just irritating." Adora chuckled and shook her head, "You are irritated that she likes me and that makes you jealous and I'm enjoying it, though you don't have to be since I did just go on a date with you and only you." Catra blushed and squeezed the hand that was holding hers, "Okay, but I can't help it. Plus just because we went on a date doesn't make us girlfriends yet." She unlocked their dorm, "Yet being those keywords." Adora made sure to emphasize on yet, causing Catra to blush more, "God you are so cheesy, and gorgeous." She said the last bit in a hushed voice but Adora still heard. She closed the door behind her and leaned to kiss Catra's cheek, "You're a badass and very hot." They were both blushing messes at this point but it wasn't awkward between them, more like warm and comforting, "We should get to sleep, I'm curious about how my feelings will affect the harmonies I play. Adora knew what she meant and nodded, "Care for another date tomorrow? Not the same place of course." Catra smiled and nodded, "How could I say know to ADORAble." Adora shook her head and smiled, "And you say I'm cheesy."

    They both got changed, one in the bathroom the other in the room. They still had boundaries they weren't ready to cross. Once they both were changed and in bed the looked at each other, "I'm glad I didn't get a frightening stalker as a roommate." Adora spoke as she stared at Catra who smirked at her, "How do you know I'm not." Adora threw a stuffed animal at her, "Good night Catra!" She rolled over to face the wall, "Goodnight Adora, and I'm keeping this now." She hugged the stuffed animal as she slowly drifted asleep. Adora wasn't long after, smiling like a teenager, happy about how the day had gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm happy to see all the hits this has gotten. I will continue this but be patient, thank you.


	6. The Controlling Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Catra, Adora's pretty face will be thought of alot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Also if you notice any misspells and grammar errors feel free to comment them, I may or may not fix them but I will reply with a thank you.

    Adora yawned as she woke from her comfortable sleep. Lighthope had allowed them to sleep and dream normally after a hard day of fighting. She stretched before getting up to shower seeing that Catra was still sleeping. She washed up quickly before getting ready for the day. Catra was still asleep, which was a bit odd but not unusual.

    Catra's dream was strange and unnerving. She couldn't quite figure out what was wrong in the dream. She was wandering around a city she didn't recognize. It was a bit hot, though there was no sun. The place felt familiar to her but also unfamiliar and it made her uneasy.

    Adora shook the woman trying to wake her. She was unsuccessful for a while till she finally sat up. Catra had sat up quickly, her eyes still shut as she turned her head towards Adora. Adora found it strange, "Hey Catra, it's time to get ready for class." The girl finally opened her eyes and Adora immediately noticed the colors were switched. Instead of blue and yellow they were yellow and blue but Adora didn't mention it. 

    She grabbed her bag and headed for the door, "I have to get going so hurry up or you'll be late." She walked quickly to her first class. Catra sat on the bed watching the girl leave. She didn't change her clothes or even brush her hair as she walked out of the room. She followed Adora around without being in the class, and once it got to the class they both shared Catra didn't show. Adora spent the time standing around not being able to dance without her partner.

    The day dragged on slowly for Adora, she was worried about her roommate. When her last class was finally over she went back to her dorm room. She saw a note on her bed that was awfully written, "CuM tO tHe LiBeRrY." She didn't remember Catra writing or spelling like that. She sighed before heading back out and to the library.

    Catra was getting exhausted from walking around the city in her dreams. She thought that was strange, getting tired while sleeping. She stopped and walked into what she assumed was a cafe. On the wall there was a large tv showing the real world and the library, "Strange maybe I'm sleepwalking." She thought to herself as she sat down and watched the screen.

    Adora arrived at the library and walked up to Catra. She felt a strange presence as she got closer but chalked it up to the fact that the library is creepy, "Why did you want to meet here Catra?" She got no answer just a silent stare.

    Moments passed as Adora got impatient with the lack of reply, "Catra what the hell? You bring me her and then ignore me?" As she spoke Catra pulled off her bandana and lunged at her. Adora didn't have time to defend her face from getting scratched. Scratches upon scratches as Adora struggled to protect herself. The speed of the scratches was inhuman and they were very painful.

    Finally Adora found her chance to push Catra off, "What the fuck Catra, this is my good jacket now it's all bloody." With her comment came a sudden change of the eyes, they reverted back quickly though. Catra was panicking in her dream world as she witnessed what was happening. She was trying to regain control of her body but was unsuccessful. She couldn't believe she was scratching up the girl she was growing a crush for, and not in a hot way.

    Adora was still bleeding as she watched Catra's movements so she could dodge, "Catra please stop, I don't want to hurt you. Or be hurt by you anymore." She dodged another attack but wasn't successful and Catra pinned Adora to the ground hissing and clawing harshly at Adora's face, "Stupid BlOnDe, PrEtTy FaCe, JeAlOuS." She spoke in a low harsh ton. 

    Adora pushed her off again, "Aww Catra thinks I have a pretty face." She chuckled before pinning Catra to the floor holding her knee to her neck, "I don't know what's going on but give me back my Catra!" She shouted with demand before hearing a loud cackle from the distance in the library, "Silly child, demons will survive, heroes will die." She looked in the direction the voice came from before feeling a pat on her leg, "A-adora, g-get o-off." Adora panicked and got off her looking down at her, "Is it really you?" She looked at her eyes seeing the usual blue and yellow.

    Adora smiled, though blood almost covered her face, "You called me your Catra." A faint blush covered Catra's cheeks. She looked at the woman's face knowing she did that, "Adora your face," she frowned, "I'm so sorry." Adora shook her head, "It's fine Catra we can worry about it after we defeat the witch demon." She nodded and got up.

    Adora pulled her sword off her back, thinking about how great it would be if Catra had her guitar. With the thought in her mind the moment she said her catchphrase the sword turned into a guitar, "What the?" And she got the idea and threw it to Catra, "Here, play me something good." She wiped the blood off her face before running towards the demon as fast as she could.

    Catra struggled to keep control of her mind as she strummed the guitar, "Adora I.. I can't focus.. You should take your sword back." Adora swung at the witch, not landing a single blow, "Catra I believe in you!" Was all she shouted as she fought. Catra didn't understand how Adora could trust someone who was just scratching up her face, "God dammit, I scratched her pretty face. Why did I do that." She thought to herself strumming the guitar more. Adora felt her face start to heal, "Catra! I don't need healed, how about some speed." Catra shook away her thoughts of Adora's face and replaced them with agility.

    Adora's speed finally rose and she started landing hits. She was happy some of her foster parents got her to take martial arts. The more hits she landed the more she could feel from Catra's music, "Can I get a mix of strength?" She asked punching the witch over the rail and jumping down to meet on the same floor. Catra obliged and changed the toon of the music. Adora's fist swung and with the force went through the witch's body, causing a poof of dust. Adora breathed heavily as she fell to the ground, "I hate witches." Was all she said before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm sorry this ones being left at a cliff. Please don't jump I'll get the next up when I can.


	7. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People think that avoiding the hardship is the best possible solution to most problems, especially when they think it was their fault to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got me in the feels. I hope you enjoy, and sorry for the cliffy

    Catra panicked when Adora passed out, "What do I do!?" She held the sword close to her as she got on her knees close to Adora. The sword glew and spoke to Catra, "Calm yourself Catra. Get her back to your room and play her music. She exhausted all her energy with that burst of strength, but you must calm yourself." Tears filled her eyes, "But I hurt her. I-I… She's going to hate me.. I-I don't want that." The sword sighed, "Take her to the room Catra, I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

    Catra carried Adora to their dorm, which was a trip, "God Adora is freaking heavy, but those muscles are worth it." She said to herself. Little did she know that Adora was in a dream state that allowed her to hear things but unable to control her body. Adora made a mental note to flex more and to convey how much she doesn't hate Catra.

    Adora was in her paralyzed state for almost an entire day. She missed that day of school, but luckily Catra covered for her. When she woke up late the next day she was alone. The room was empty and a note was next to her alarm clock. She slowly sat up and grabbed the note to read it, "There are drinks in the mini and a sandwich. I'm sorry I'm not there for when you wake up. I hope you feel better,  ~~ love ~~ Catra." Love was furiously crossed out.

    Adora was sad to find out Catra wasn't there, but seeing the time and date on her phone she had been out for a while. She got up and went for a drink and a sandwich. Once she finished the drink and a sandwich she went back to sleep for the next day.

    She woke up the next morning and saw that Catra still wasn't in their dorm. That worried Adora, but there wasn't anything she could do at the moment. She went to her classes excited for the one she had with Catra, but Catra didn't show. Adora went through the class alone and frowned. When her classes were over she went straight back to her dorm, but Catra still wasn't there. Adora sat on her bed frowning as she laid in bed.

    A week of not seeing Catra and Adora was as sad and unmotivated as she ever has. She wanted to talk to Catra but couldn't find her. She hasn't been in their practice dream either. That night she cried herself to sleep, "It's my own fault for being weak." She repeated it in her sleep.

    Catra comes back to the room when she knows Adora is sleeping. This night wasn't unlike the others, she'd come in shower, change sit and watch Adora sleep for a moment and then leave. The only difference about tonight were the tears Adora was shedding and the words she was saying. Catra frowned, a faint tear falling from her eyes, "What have I done.."

    Suddenly Adora's dream state turned into a nightmare. She was breathing heavily and groaning. Her nightmare was of her being incapable of protecting Catra and her getting hurt. Before the nightmare could get to far Catra started shaking Adora, "Adora! Adora wake up! It's just a nightmare." Adora woke quickly sitting up as fast as she could, which was a mistake for the both of them. She head bashed Catra causing her to stumble back and fall butt to floor, "Jesus Adora, I didn't mean head smash into me." When she looked at the girl more tears than when she was sleeping were falling down her face, "Catra?..." Catra frowned and looked down, "Catra why… Why are you avoiding me?.."

    Catra didn't answer, she stood and wiped the blood from her nose, "All I do is hurt you. I'm saving you from having to deal with it." She headed for the door but was stopped by shaky hands, "Please.. Don't leave." Catra didn't turn around she simply shook her head, "I don't want to hurt you anymore." Adora quickly wrapped her arms around Catra's waist, "I'll be a masochist before I let you leave just because you were mind controlled." Catra blushed as Adora's tone showed she wasn't joking, "W-why?... I'm a stranger you've known for maybe a month.. Why would I mean that much to you." Adora wasn't letting go of her, "I need you.. Not just to fight.. But truly need you.. I-I like you.. Like a lot.. I don't blame you for my scars though they are my favorite victory scars." Catra blushed more as she looked down at Adora's arms, "You are so weird." She put a hand over them, "I-I'm sorry I've been avoiding you… I like you a lot too, and didn't want to hurt you."

    She felt Adora ease up on her hug and it gave her the chance to turn around in the strong arms of her roommate. She had missed hearing her voice, but didn't notice how much it had meant to her till now, "We are going to go through heart ships like this with all our fighting and one of us might get mind controlled, but I know we can make it through. Catra I wouldn't want any other cute half demon as my partner even if they paid me." Catra half smiled as more tears flowed. No one had ever wanted to have anything to do with her, "I'm sorry, I'll try to be better. I-I won't.." "Abandon me…" Adora finished it for her and she nodded, "Ever again." She finally put her own arms around Adora, "Please don't be a total masochist because of me though, I'm not a fan of hurting you." That made them both chuckled, "No promises." Was all Adora replied with.

    Catra laid the girl back down in her bed, "Go back to sleep. We've got a dance class to catch up on." Adora smiled at her as she started falling back asleep. Catra crawled into her own bed and quickly passed out. A week of not being in her own bed had taken it tole and she was now collecting it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying your crying. Not gonna lie i made myself tear up when I wrote this chapter ;-;. I wonder what I have in-store for the girls in the next chapter? Maybe another date or another fight maybe both maybe a college field trip? Who knoows ~~


	8. Forgiveness And The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finally stops avoiding Adora. The take a trip to visit Adora's apartment to make sure her pets are safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you patience on this. I apologize for my lateness as I was going through a bit of a rough month. Thanks to all those who've been helping me with ideas, I hope to get more recommended ideas.

    Adora wakes up at her usual time. She gets up to do her routine, but when she sees Catra laying her bed for once she smiled, "So it wasn't a dream then." She said to herself. Before her alarm had the chance to go off she turned it off. She was going to let Catra sleep, especially since it's been awhile since Catra last slept in her own bed. 

    Adora did her daily routine of getting a shower, picking out her outfit for the day and relaxing till first class. The only difference in her routine is that, while she waited for the time to be close to her first class, she got watched Catra sleep. "She'd probably think I'm a creep if she knew I was watching her sleep." She said to herself. 

    After a moment longer of staring she pulled out some of her school work and started reading up. She enjoyed getting a lot of her work done ahead of time. She sighed and looked at the time, her first class will be starting soon. She put her work away and stood, stretching. She then heard Catra stir in her sleep, so she looked over at her only to be met with those beautiful heterochromatic eyes.

    Catra let out a soft groan as she felt like she drank too much and was suffering from a hangover, not that she knew what that felt like.. When her eyes met Adora's she remembered what arose last night, Adora crying and blaming herself for Catra being stupid and pushing her away. She sighed at the thought before letting a small smile form on her face. Adora smiled back at her and Catra decided to ask something of the girl, that she knew wasn't her style, "Adora.. Will you skip classes?.. So we can talk.. About everything?"

    Adora was surprised by the question, not thinking Catra would ever want to talk about such stuff. Adora immediately dropped her bag on to the floor and sat down on her bed, "I didn't want to attend class today anyway." She said, so Catra knew she had her answer. Catra was surprised Adora was willing to skip class with her and that made her less nervous, "I'm.. Uuh.. Going to shower and such, then we can talk." Adora nodded and laid back on her bed to wait. 

    Catra got up, grabbed some comfortable clothes, and went into the bathroom. She felt like it had been weeks since she showered, which wasn't entirely false. She hadn't taken a proper shower the entire time she regrettably avoided Adora. The feeling of the water was so refreshing. She never bothered to buy any hair products, but she noticed that among Adora's shampoo and conditioner were products that were specified for Catra's hair type, "What a dork." She said smiling as she picked up the shampoo and got to washing. 

    Her hair was the hardest thing for her to clean. She never imagined it being easy to clean, but this shampoo and conditioner Adora had clearly bought for Catra as one of her apology gifts. She wished the girl hadn't done that but the products work so well she couldn't argue. When Catra finally finished she put on her comfy clothes and left the bathroom. She looked at Adora, who was still just laying staring at the ceiling, "You know you didn't have to buy me anything.." Adora looked at her and then looked away, a blush on her face, "Apologizing in gift form is my specialty." Catra chuckled, "Well thanks, I do appreciate the hair products, but you have nothing to apologize for."

    Adora still felt it was her fault, "I'm weak and I could have protected her." She thought to herself. She looked at her again, "In my mind I think I do so do you accept my apology?" The question made Catra laugh, "You are such a weird dork, yes I accept your apology. Now scoot over we're skipping class and I don't wanna sit all the way over there." She gestured to her bed. Adora nodded and bushed herself back, close to her pillows, "I'm glad last night wasn't just a dream. Although letting you see me cry makes me feel weaker than I am."

    Catra thought about when she saw Adora cry because of her bad decision to avoid the girl. She climbed onto her bed and leaned against the wall, "You are certainly not weak. Crying doesn't make you weak, it keeps you from breaking down later." She said with a sigh. She continued talking, "You are far from weak.. You fight spider demons and.. Evil witches.. Head on with all your might." She looked down at her claws, "You forgave me for.." Tears dripped into her hands, "I hate that I lost control like that.. I have had trouble with my demon control a lot, that's why I have the magic item that keeps my true form hidden…" Adora wanted to pull Catra into a tight hug but decided to just listen for now. She kept her arms open just in case Catra wanted to hug her, "I.. I never had anyone to help me with control.. Demons are tossed out as children to learn to live." She looked at Adora, "Being a demon in the human foster care system is the worst." She smiled fakely at her. 

    Adora gave her her own fake smile as she knew Catra's was fake, "Being in foster care is always the worst no matter what you are. This one place I lived in even treated the animals like shit. I ended up taking the animals and running away." It was her recent one before coming to college, "Speaking of, would you care to take a trip with me. I have to refill the food dishes and clean up anything at my apartment." Catra was surprised by the question, "A trip to see where the princess Adora lives. I would happily go with you."

    She looked at the time, there dance class didn't start for quite a while, "Did you want to go now?" She asked as they both were pretty ready to somewhere. Catra nodded, "Sure why not. Dance class isn't for a good 5 hours." Adora nodded as she knew that and had thought the same thing. She got up and headed for the door,putting on her jacket and shoes before grabbing her keys, “It should only be about a 30 minute or so walk if we don’t make any detours.” She couldn’t wait to see her pets again. Being away from them but the college gives free meals if you lived in the dorms and she couldn’t pass that up.

    Catra had followed Adora’s lead as she put on a jacket and her shoes. She was curious to see how Adora lived outside of college. Plus she was an animal person and likes petting them. She couldn’t wait to pet whatever kind of animal Adora owned. They both let the dorm room and headed off campus. They made sure to avoid contact with the campus guard. The walk was long and quite as neither of them knew what to talk about. It was Adora that broke the silent walk, “Are you allergic to any animals?” They weren’t far from where she lived so she wanted to make sure before letting her into the apartment, “I’m part demon cat, so no Adora I am not allergic to any animals.” She softly chuckled at such a silly question. Clearly Catra being part demon cat had been lost in her mind, “Oh right, aha. Sorry it slipped my mind.”

    Adora  walked up to her apartment door that was on the bottom floor. She unlocked it and began slowly opening the door. She had trusted her neighbor, “Who’s daughter was going to the same college, to take her dog out at least twice a day. The dog came hopping up to the door with an excited wag of his tail. She giggled and got down to his level, “Heeey Mason.” The dog started licking her face, “Yea, ok, I missed you too Mason.” She pet him a bit more before standing back up and shooing the dog to get out of the door way. He hopped out of the way and Adora gestured for Catra to enter. Catra was in aww at how cute it was to see Adora with a very excited three legged dog. She smiled at the scene she couldn’t help but stare as it unfolded. When Adora spoke to her she broke out of her stare and nodded, entering the apartment. 

    The apartment wasn’t big but it looked like it was enough for Adora and her pets, “She said pets, where’s the other?” Catra asked herself in her head. As they got further into the room faint meows could be heard. Catra immediately knew what that sound was and gasped, “She owns a CAT!” She thought to herself loudly. Adora shook her head at the sound, “Minco I am not going to play find the cat.. Please come out.” The gray with darker spots and strips obeyed and came out of his hiding spot to quickly climb up onto Adora and sit on her shoulder. He looked at Catra and meowed politely. She smiled and pet him softly, “You own a very Adora-ble cat.” The comment made Adora rolled her eyes, “And he knows it too. This is Minco, and this golden sweetheart is Mason” She patted the dogs head as she spoke of him. Catra smiled as she got down to Mason’s level to greet and pet him, “Hello there Mason, you’re fur matches your owner’s hair.” She chuckled. Mason tailed wagged vigorously as Catra spoke to him and pet behind his ear. He then started licking her face and Catra couldn’t get him to stop. Adora chuckled at the scene, “Mason, that’s enough. Catra doesn’t need your help cleaning herself.” Mason stopped and sat next to Adora.it.

    Catra couldn’t believe how wholesome and pure Adora’s living style was. She looked around the apartment, noticing different types of posters. Some she knew some she didn’t. She had good taste in posters, even if most of them had women. That made it even more obvious that Adora was most likely into girls, but Catra still wasn’t sure and was too prideful to ask, “You said you needed to refill their food? Did you want some help?” Adora hummed as she thought, “Sure, that would be great. Minco’s food dish is over at the top of the cat tree.” She walked to a locked closet and unlocked it to reveal two large bags of food, “You just take the bowl off the dispenser and fill it. They’ll be good for another 2 weeks.” Catra nods, “I’ve learned some interesting things about you today Adora. You are way to good for me is definitely one of them.” Adora shyly rubs the back of her neck, “That’s not truue you deserve whatever kind of affection and relationship you want.” She hadn’t meant to say relationship but there was no going back. She picked up the large bag of dog food, with so much ease it made Catra drool a bit, while Minco was still on her shoulder. She was happy that Adora didn’t see her drool over her strength.

    Catra walked over to the cat dish and removed the bowl. There was no way she was going to be able to carry that bag. She had more leg strength than arm strength. She filled up the bowl and place it back into its original position, “So why does Mason only have 3 legs?” Catra asked trying to get to know Adora’s family more. The girl had finished filling the dog dish when Catra asked. Mason excitedly started eating, “Well that home I was in got him as a puppy and one day when I was outside with him the guy of the home came out of the house shouting. He was clearly drunk.. I still don’t know why but he had his gun loaded and aimed at me.. His shouts were those like, You’re a waste of my hard earned money and your dog too. He then shot the gun and Mason took a bullet for me. Luckily it hit his leg. I had spent all of the money I had originally saved for college on his surgery and well now here we are.” She was slightly teared up as she spoke of the day Mason lost his leg. She wouldn’t be able to thank him enough for saving her life. Catra had tears in her eyes as she listened to her story, “What kind of foster homes have you been in my god. I thought my homes were bad but it was just rough because of what I am, but you you’re perfect in every way. They’d be morons to not want you..” 

    Adora let out a soft chuckle, “Catra that’s gay. I was an expensive child thanks to my smart brain that got me my full ride to college, so no one wanted to have to pay for that and I ended up here. I wouldn’t change any of it other than Mason not getting shot.” Catra blushed at her first comment but pretended not to hear it, “Well I think I might need to hire you as a tutor because I’m  failing 3 of my classes.” She chuckled nervously. Adora smiled at her, “I would be happy to tutor you. Though we only have two classes together so I’ll need a list of your materials.” Catra couldn’t believe how smart Adora sounds right now. 

    Suddenly the hear growling and hissing. Mason and Minco seem to sense something Adora and Catra can’t see, “Adora.. You don’t think they’re outside of the school do you?” Just as Catra asks the question an evil witch appears. Catra starts shaking at the site frowning and remembering the last time they fought the witch. She didn’t want to hurt Adora like that every again. She glanced at Minco, who was eyeing Catra as if it could feel what she was feeling. He meowed at her some more, knowing full well that Catra can understand him, “Protect my master from whatever this is. We believe in you, and so does she.” He then turned back to his at the witch. Catra felt the pull of anger just like last time in her dream. She pushed the feeling out and pulled out her guitar, that she didn’t have on her. It came out of nowhere as if pulled from a portal. Catra made a note to ask that Light Hope chick about this but focused on the task at hand. She began playing cords to form a song as Adora prepared herself for the fight. When she heard the cords she looked at Catra surprised for a moment before smiling at her and saying her magic words, getting into her fighting gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I have good ideas for chapters to come. I am planning to add more characters to give the fic more life.


	9. Exhaustion And A New Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem great. Until they're not. When will Adora and Catra get a peaceful break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay, but I am here I am back an things are going to get QUEER

    As the two prepared for another fight with the thing that destroyed their relationship, Catra fought hard with her inner demon. She refused to let the witch control her into hurting Adora again. Adora harshly grabbed the witch and pulled her into the sword. Sadly the witch dodge the sword and hurled Adora into the wall while trying to get out of her grip. As she hit the wall Catra's buff had disappeared and the damage was more than it should have. She got stuck in the wall as part of the drywall sliced her forearm. 

    She was lucky she didn't immediately pass out from all the pain she was in, with a clear concussion and a sliced up arm. Catra panicked frantically, not knowing what to do or how to help while fighting her urge to attack her roommate. The thoughts of her being useless to Adora kept creeping their way into her brain making it harder for her to stay in control. She wanted to cry and stop fighting, she was exhausted from avoiding Adora and now they were finally okay and here she was being useless once again. She dropped her instrument and put her hands over her eyes as she sobbed, "I am so useless." Just as the words were spoken the witch flared and spoke, "Utterly useless no good demon cat." It had imitated Adora's voice cause Catra to drop to her knees and sob more, "I'm sorry." 

    Adora groaned and pushed herself out of the wall, "Catra! No! That, nng, isn't me talking." The pain of standing was harsh and made it hard to breath as her arm bleed out. She walked forward, the witch stood between her and Catra, "You.." She felt very light headed as she spoke but manage to speak regardless of how she felt physically, "You are useful. Your music is amazing and powerful, you're brave even when you're scared. I wouldn't pick anyone to be my partner at all if they weren't you. I need you, your music, and all that you are in my life. Please don't listen to that witch, believe in yourself and if you can't then let me believe in you for you." She fell to her knee, one knee to the ground and one foot holding her as she gripped her sword. The blood she was losing was making it hard to see, as her vision began to blur. 

    Catra could barely hear the positive Adora over the negative witch. Adora's feelings towards their fighting partner ship were unlike any she'd ever felt. She looked up, her eyes full of tears. She looked at Adora furrowing her brows as she realized that she was no longer able to battle. What to do what to do she repeated in her head repeatedly over the negative comments being shouted by the witch. Then she thought, "Adora! Switch!." She kicked the guitar over to Adora who understood what she meant and had tossed the sword frisbee style. 

    The throw caught the witch off guard as it sliced off one of its arms, it shouted in agony. Catra had to jump to catch the sword but thanks to Adora's amazing throw they had the upper, "We have the upper.. Arm, you got this.. Catraa.." Adora spat out a cringey pun before passing out from blood loss. Catra felt horrible for taking so long to get into the fight. She regretted hesitating while Adora charged her way into all the fights they've done. She pushed those regrets down for a conversation with Adora later. 

    The sword was heavier than Catra thought it'd be and she had trouble keeping it up. It had gotten heavier after Adora passed out, "Uugh, fuck! Why is this thing so heavy." She shouted to no one specifically but Adora heard and did her best to stay conscious and think the sword as a light sword. After a few moments Catra could easily swing the, just in time. She swung it upward while trying to swing it when it was heavy and the moment she went to use force the sword swung to quick and sliced right through the witch and into the ceiling of Adora's apartment. 

    Catra wasted no time ignoring the sword in the ceiling to run to Adora's side, "Adora, hey stay with me." She picked up her guitar and wrapped her arms around Adora. She started strumming away at the guitar. She played a song that made her think of Adora and one that made her happy. She used all her thoughts to be filled with that of Adora healthy and without a scar but she didn't believe in her powers. 

    When Adora finally came to she was in her bed with a dog to her leg by her leg a cat to the left of her face and a bigger cuter cat lying softly on the arm that had gotten cut. Adora could tell Catra had been crying more than when she was conscious. Using her free hand she softly pet the girls head, "Such a cute kitty." She assumed Catra was asleep but what she didn't know was she had woken up a bit before she had decided to pet her. 

    Catra stayed still not wanting Adora to know she was awake but she also wanted to look and make sure she was calling her cute and not her actual cat. She slightly moved her face to cover her blush and purred softly. The pur caused Adora to blush as she continued to pet her, "Omg she purrs, cuuute." She was happy about the smallest thing even after being critically injured. 

    After a few moments of almost silent petting her cat jumped on her, "Oof what the heck Minco, rude." This gave Catra a chance to  _ wake  _ up as she fake yawned and looked up at Adora, "Ho-how are you feeling?" She asked still a bit flustered from all the petting that she certainly enjoyed. Adora looked at Catra and smiled, "I am fine, how are you. This battle must have been tough on you I'm sorry I failed to protect you." She frowned as she spoke. Catra reached up to pet Minco, "You're fine Adora, I shouldn't have hesitated like I did." Minco instantly started purring and rubbing his head into Catra's hand. He meowed at her, "You did good." And it caused her to chuckle. Adora was confused about what just happened. 

    Adora sat up and pet both the cats at her sides. She pet Catra without thinking about it. Catra purred without thinking and they both ended up blushing brightly, "S-sorry. I uuh.. You did a good job fighting Catra. I'd say I'm impressed but I already knew you were impressive." She smiled trying to have them forget about the petting and the pur. Catra smiled, "Well thank you but had you not of changed the weight when you did it would have been over for us both." Adora rubbed the back of her neck with the arm with her new scar, "What can I say blood loss can't stop me from protecting you." Catra blushed more and looked away, "God you are such a sap." Adora chuckled. 

    Adora looked at Catra, "We should probably get back to the dorm before we get in trouble." Catra stood from where she was and nodded, "You're probably right, I am not looking forward to the class I skip for the past week." Adora snorted, "Yeah the teacher isn't very happy with you. I haven't been able to work on our project so that didn't help either." 

    She got up off her bed, "Did you carry me? To the bed?" She had only just realized it as she got up. Catra looked away, "No.. You're way too heavy. I had to drag you." Adora chuckled, "My muscles are too much for you to handle." They both finished what they needed to do at Adora's apartment before saying their farewells to the animals. They made their way back to the dorm exhausted from the fight and the walk, "Adora, I regret hesitating while you always charge in." She said the moment the dorm door was closed. 

    Adora turned to look at Catra, "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't rush in like that so much. We’ll have to work on our team work some more.” She chuckled softly before wrapping her arms around Catra, “It’s okay to make mistakes it’s very human of you. I’m happy to know that you’ll tell me your regrets.” Catra let out a relieved sigh, “I feel weird telling you but you deserve honesty and I’ve been holding that in.” She hugged her back lightly, “We should get to sleep Adora. I am  _ honestly  _ tired aha.” Adora laughed softly nodding and letting go of her, “You’re right, goodnight Catra.” She fell onto her bed exhausted from the day. Catra did the same with a quiet sigh of relief, “Sleep well Catra.” Was all Adora said before light snores could be heard. Catra didn’t have much of a chance to reply to what she had said. Instead she went to sleep herself after a moment of listening to Adora’s snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your read and all the kudos. I hope this chapter was enjoyable.


	10. Normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra finally get a taste of a normal life, filled with jealousy and embarrassing moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws another chapter in the ring* and now read. I hope everyone enjoys this knew chapter. I haven't had much experience with the other characters but I hope I'm doing okay. I'm going to throw in some common and maybe uncommon ships such as scorpia and glimmer mermista and seahawk.

    Adora woke up abruptly to the sound of the alarm going off. Her exhaustion from the action of the day before. She was riddled in soft scars that were almost unnoticeable. Catra woke up a few moments after Adora, "Ugh turn off that damn alarm Adora." She was grouchy from the exhaustion. Adora chuckled, "It's time for class Catra, I will not turn it off." Catra groaned more as she got up from her bed, "Cruel, you are cruel." Adora chuckled again, "I'm just wanting us to go to class is all." She then stepped into the bathroom to change into her usual school outfit. 

    Catra sat on her bed to wait for Adora to finish in the bathroom. She thought about the us that had been in Adora's sentence. She had been going to all of her classes. Sure she was late for the morning one, but she still went. It was now noted that Adora cared for Catra in a way Catra didn't understand yet. She knew she'll ask about it one day but for now she'll keep it to her thoughts.

    When Adora finished Catra hopped up from her bed and decided to tease the girl, "What do you do in there. Is anything I could help with, since you're always slow in there." She wink when asking if she wanted help. This made Adora's face turn bright red, "Wh-what, no I-I just have trouble with my hair." Which wasn't entirely a lie. Having certain parts of her hair shaved caused for sensitive scalp and made it hard to brush into her tight ponytail, but she truthfully spent a lot of time playing out scenes between her and Catra in the mirror. No way was she admitting to that. 

    Her reaction cause Catra to chuckle and pat the girls shoulder, "Calm down princess I'm just messing with you." She wanted to say flirting but her sleepy brain wasn't confident enough. As she walked into the bathroom Adora turned to watch her close the door, "Did she just call me princess?" She thought to herself with a small smile forming. She stuffed her backup clothes in her gym bag and waited for Catra to finish so they could leave together. 

    Soon Catra came out with only half her clothes on. She had expected Adora would have left by now, but as she froze mid step and made eye contact she blushed and quickly put on the rest of her clothes. Adora, now a blushing flustered mess stays seated on her bed looking at her wall. "I thought you would have left already..!" Adora chuckled a bit, "Sorry.. I.. Uh, wanted to walk you to class." 

    The idea of being walked to class by the schools best athlete, who happens to be miss hot and popular, didn't sit well with her, "I don't know about all that Adora.. You're pretty popular, I wouldn't want to ruin your rep-" She was interrupted with a smack to her tail and she turned around, "What the hell Adora, why'd you-" Adora interrupted her again but with words this time, "I didn't want you to finish that sentence because I don't care about my reputation in this school. I care about graduating, my grades, my athletic achievements, and my animals and roomate." She spoke quietly when saying roommate. Catra rubbed one of her cheeks as she blushed and looked away from Adora, "Fine, you can walk me to class." 

    Adora had done what she said she was going to do and walked Catra to her first class, even though hers is on the other side of the building. She didn't know if Catra knew that but she assumed she didn't, "Well I'll see you in dance class?" She hadn't meant for it to come off as a question but it did. Catra nodded, "Yea, promise I'll show up." 

    They were approached by someone who was also in their dance class, "Hey, wild cat, you didn't come back to my dorm did something happy with that stupid roommate of yours?" Catra turned to glare at the tall and buff woman. She wasn't much of a fan of her but she had been nice enough to let her stay in her dorm. Adora looked at the woman and smiled a fake smile, "Hi, I'm the stupid roommate." The other woman narrowed her eyes at Adora and rushed at her. Thanks to all the training she did with Catra she dodge it, "She's slower than Catra." She said to herself. 

    Catra stood between them, "Stop it, Scorpia I never said my roommate was stupid." The woman interrupted her, "Yeah but I did." She glared at Adora who was confused on why she was hated by this woman, "Did I do something wrong?" She asked her. Angrier glares, "Yes, I don't know what you did to make Catra not feel welcomed in her dorm but I hate you for it." Adora frowned and looked down at her feet as they turned her around and started walking away. She could hear the woman shouting at her, "Yeah, that's right walk away." Catra was frustrated at the scene and smacked Scorpia's arm getting, "Ow, hey what was that for?" In response to it. Catra glared at her, "She didn't do anything it was my own fault. If you touch a hair on her pretty head I'll stop talking to you." 

    Adora was a bit late for her first class. Her punishment was running laps, which she enjoyed doing. It gave her the chance to think about everything going on. It was clear to Adora that the Scorpia woman has a thing for Catra, it slightly made her jealous. She didn't want to be jealous especially since she wasn't sure Catra liked her like that but she couldn't help it. 

    Later that day Adora had made her way to dance class. The teacher was about to start class when Catra entered the room before the bell. The teacher was amazed and angry, "Catra where have you been. I'm sure your other school would allow this delinquent behavior but not me and not this school. You better have a good reason for missing class." Before Catra could speak Adora chimed in, "Miss, It isn't right to shout at your students. She had important matters to attend to that don't concern you. I don't mean to sound rude but please just start class." The teacher didn't argue with Adora. Adora was the school prodigy so not a lot of teachers would yell at her or correct her. 

    Catra sighed when the teacher nodded in agreement with Adora, "Next time inform me or the office that you're going to skip class." Catra nodded, "Yes Ma'am." The teacher was still obviously mad but started class regardless, "Let's get started shall we. So besides Adora has anyone finished their dance with their partner?" Catra whispered to Adora, "Thank you, and I really am sorry for skipping this class." Adora smiled at her, "You're welcome, also I do have a few choreography moves in mind for our assignment. Catra smiled back, "I'm not surprised that you do, always prepared."

    Lunch was next and the two did have it together but they never sat together. Not by choice, Adora was dragged to sit with her friends and same went for Catra. Catra always went to her locker to get her money for lunch so they never went to lunch together, but today she had her money on her and walked to lunch with Adora. When they walked in together they got a few stares from both of their friends. Adora received angry looks from Scorpia and smug all knowing looks from her friends. Her friends immediately get up to introduce themselves, "Hey there, I'm glimmer. You must be Adora's roommate, she's told us sooo much about you." Catra raised an eyebrow and glanced over at a blushing Adora who was pushing her friend saying, "Stoooop." Catra found it intriguing, "Oh really? What has she said about me I'd love to know."

    Glimmer smirked, "Then come sit with us today, invite your table. We'll have a big group and I'll tell you all the juicy things Adora has to say about you." Adora didn't say anything as she covered her face. Catra chuckled a bit never seeing Adora like this, "Yea sure, sounds good to me." She followed them back to their table sitting in between Adora and Glimmer before waving over her table that had been staring. 

    Since Glimmer's mom was the dean of the college their table always got served by servers. One came over to take all their orders even the new additions. Once she got the orders they were left to speak before getting their food. Catra's friends introduced themselves. The purple haired went first and pointed to herself, "Entrapta, It's a pleasure to meet Catra's roommate's friends." Bow gasped as he heard the woman's name, "I'm Bow, I'm a fan of your inventions." She smiled at him, "It's nice to have a fan. Do you make trinkets too?" He nodded to her question and they got to talking about inventions. 

    As those two spoke Scorpia continued to glare at Adora and Glimmer noticed. She looked at Catra and asked, "Why is your big friend glaring at my big friend." Catra snorted at the comment before replying, "Scorpia doesn't seem to like Adora." The girl abruptly got up and sat next to Scorpia, "So tell me what is that you hate about Adora?" Scorpia's attention was turned to Glimmer and began their conversation. 

    Adora munched on her lunch without saying much, which wasn't uncommon. She didn't talk much to her friends, "Adora are you feeling alright? Don't you usually talk quite a bit?" Catra asked and suddenly Adora's friends were staring. Adora chuckled nervously when Glimmer spoke, "She hardly ever talks to us. What kind of spell do you have on our tall blonde?" Adora rubbed the back of her neck blushing a bit. 

    Catra was pleased with this new information, "Oh, I don't recall putting one on her. It has to be because we're roommates. Don't all of you talk to your roommates." Glimmer shook her head no, "My roommate is never home, always out partying I suppose." She shrugged, "So Adora tell us why do you talk to Catra more than your friends?" Adora covered her face as her blush deepened. She has feelings for Catra and her friends know it. She always wanted to have conversations with her so she did, "I'm curious to know why Adora would talk more to her roommate than her friends.." Entrapta looked at Scorpia, "Scorpia, Catra talks more to Adora than us as well if you hadn't noticed." Catra blushed at the comment, "Oh come on I talk plenty." Scorpia nodded, "She did tell me not to hurt a hair on Adora's pretty head."

    Adora glanced over to Catra from her hands she had been hiding behind, "So you think my head is pretty?" She had whispered knowing Catra could hear her. Catra looked at the girl and blushed slightly, "No I think you're pretty in general." She whispered back. With them both now blushing and their friends now ignoring the fact that they were both still there. Adora had finished what she could of her food while her roommate had only gotten a small meal. Adora pushed the rest of her food to Catra, "Want the rest of this? I don't want your cute self to starve." Catra blushed and nodded in response before finishing Adora's lunch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope this chapter didn't disapoint anyone.


	11. Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling are hurt and revealed at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unsure if I will continue, please let me know if you want more. I have ideas but i dont know if I should continue

    Lunch was over and the group had to go their separate ways. Adora didn't have time to say goodbyes with her class being on the other side of campus. She was the first to leave but it didn't stop Scorpia from giving her mean looks. The rest of the group started walking for their next classes. Catra hadn't noticed Glimmer walking behind her till they reached her locker. She looked at her, "What do you want sparkles?" Glimmer wasn't impressed with the name, "My names Glimmer and we need to talk." Catra rolled her eyes, "I know your name and why do we need to talk, class is starting soon and Adora seems to know when I'm late, I'd rather not hear that lecture again." Glimmer snorted at the thought of Catra being lecture by Adora about being late, "She's lecturing you on being late? Funny she used to be late all the time in highschool. Anyway we can chat after school, it is important." Catra kept the info she was just given and sighed, "Fine after school near the gym as long as you tell me more about Adora in highschool." Glimmer nodded and had high hopes for their talk as she walked away. Catra quickly got to her class without being late. Little did they both know Adora's last class had been switched with her first class and she would be in the gym while they talk. 

    As the final class was coming to an end Adora offered to help clean as she always did. Catra and Glimmer met near the gym entrance and Glimmer got straight to the point which Catra appreciated, "So tell me Catra how do you feel about Adora?" She was surprised by the question and interested in why Glimmer need to know, "She seems great, not much to complain about." She didn't answer the question in the way Glimmer wanted and it made Glimmer sigh, "You know exactly what I'm asking Catra." Catra decided to play it cool, "No one needs to know how I feel till I do." She thought to herself before replying to Glimmer, "She's a great roommate but I don't have those feelings. Sorry you didn't get the answer you were looking for sparkles.."

    Adora had walked out of the gym after finishing helping. When she did she heard her best friend and roommate speaking. Something told her to stay out of site and just listen and it sounded like it was about her. The moment she heard that Catra wasn't interested in her the way she was with Catra she dropped all of her stuff and ran from the spot she stood. Glimmer and Catra saw someone running but didn't see who it was. Catra noticed someone's bags on the floor and a very distinguishable sword. She panicked and picked the bags up and chased after the running person. Glimmer was confused as to what had happened until she remembered Adora saying her first and last class got swap around, "I guess Catra lied about having no feelings. I'm sure they'll work it out." She went to meet Bow to head home like usual. 

    Adora ran for their dorm and closed and locked the door. Catra always forgot her keys in the room and Adora was going to use that to keep distance. Catra hadn't locked the door this morning and Adora didn't notice in the rush to the room. Adora's key happen to be in her bags which Catra digs through for the key. She first knocked on the door, "Adora please I can explain, let me in." Adora was obviously crying by the sniffle sounds, "No go away." She tried again, "Adora please people are staring at me." Hearing another no Catra put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. She opened it and brought Adora's bags in, closing the door behind her. She sat Adora's bags in the spot Adora always put them and crouch next to Adora's bed. Adora was sat on her bed with her arms around her knees and her head faced down into her knees. 

    Catra took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Adora.. I.. I don't like people prying into my private life. I lied to Sparkles. I.. Didn't want her butting in on our relationship." She was looking up at Adora from atop her folded arms that sat on Adora's bed. Adora peaked out from behind her arm, eyes filled with tears that were being held in. This gave Catra confidence to keep talking, "I don't know if that conversation was a set up for you to know my feelings but if you want to know how I feel.. Please ask me yourself." Adora had never heard Catra use the word please in all the time they've spent with each other. 

    Adora placed her chin on her arms after wiping some tears away, "I didn't tell Glimmer to do that… My first and last classes got swapped." She sighed and put her knees down. Catra sat on her legs with her knees pressed to the floor, waiting for the question she still didn't think she was ready to answer. Adora looked over at Catra, "How do you feel about me?" Catra swallowed nothing in hopes to calm herself. It didn't help but she spoke anyway, "I.. I know I like you.. God do I like you… But this is college and college flings happen and I don't want to start adult life on a heartbreak.." She looked down hoping she didn't hurt Adora's feelings anymore than she did not to long ago. 

    Adora blushed as she listened to Catra. It was clear to Adora that Catra had bad experiences with relationships as she did as well. She didn't want to part ways with Catra after college, "What if it doesn't end in heartbreak?" Catra was surprised by the response. She had half expected Adora to say she liked her back but this was different, "It always does, you'll go back to you apartment and I'll.. I'll have a hard time getting a job regardless of my college degree." She sighed. 

    Catra flinched a bit when she felt a hand remove her bandana and begin to pet her. She loved the feel of being pet as the hands owner spoke, "I like you a lot, in all caps. I wouldn't want us to part ways after college. Besides you're my fighting partner, I need you for that as well." Catra looked up at Adora who was bright red and obviously blushing. Catra felt an urge she couldn't resist. She stood and stopped the girl from petting her more, though she didn't want that to stop. She put one of her knees on the bed and leaned closer to the taller girl who watched her every move. 

    Catra put her arms on top of Adora's shoulders and leaned closer to her face. Adora quickly caught on and pulled Catra into her lap. Catra's knees were on either side of Adora's legs as she continued to get closer to Adora's face. Adora placed her hands on Catra's waist and they both smiled softly. Their lips finally meet and they both close their eyes. Their two hearts beat to the same rhythm as they kiss. Catra couldn't believe how better the kiss was outside of her dreams. Adora was happy to know Catra felt the same and that kissing her was Catra's first move. 

    Catra had forgotten to lock the door when she came into the room. It wasn't something she normally did, Adora would always make sure the door was locked. Glimmer wanted to check up on the two after watching them run off towards the dorms. She had never come to the dorms before, but luckily Adora had told her what dorm number she'd been staying in. She was never one for knocking unless the door was locked so she turned the doorknob and walked into the room. When she got through the small kitchen she noticed Catra sitting in Adora's lap and how close their faces were. She cleared her throat to get their attention and Catra cat jumped off Adora's lap. 

    She instantly put her bandana back on and sat on her own bed. Adora had froze the moment she saw Catra jump. She then looked at Glimmer, "Don't you know how to knock?" Glimmer retorted with, "Don't you know how to lock doors?" Adora than looked at Catra who had an obvious sorry on her mind. Adora chuckled a bit, "So what do you need?" Catra took a breath as she looked at Adora. She couldn't believe what the were just doing. Kissing Adora was something Catra didn't think would happen but now that it had she wanted to do it again. Glimmer chuckled, "Well I came to make sure you too made up but I see you made out instead. I'll leave you two to it. See you tomorrow at lunch." She smirked at the two before exiting the room. 

    Adora let out a breath as Catra got back up off her own bed and sat back down on Adora's laps, "Interruptions are awful." Adora smiled, "I agree, you should learn to lock the door." Catra smiled back and rolled her eyes, "Would that have stopped her?" Adora shook her head, "No she would have picked the lock." This time Catra shook her head, "Quite the friend you have." She shrugged, "So Catra, am I going to have a purfect girlfriend or are you playing me." Catra blushed and shook her head, "I can not believe you just said that. Purfect really?" She smiled nonetheless, "I would gladly be your girlfriend." Adora smiled and put her arms around Catra to bring her closer, "Good now kiss me some more." Catra obeyed the command, though she had already planned to kiss her more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read and please let me know if I should continue this story


	12. Blissful Morning and Small Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They two wake to a happy surprise, but the surprise gets them in a bit of trouble. Adora is not happy with their dance teacher and Catra is an amazing dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small little chapter. I'm sorry for such a late chapter I wanted to do something for thanksgiving (an american holiday) but got sidetracked with work. There's a small bit about thanksgiving, I hope you enjoy.

    They two had fallen asleep on Adora's bed, in each others arms. Catra purred softly in her sleep as Adora pet the top of her head. They both slept passed first, second, and third period. Adora slowly opened her eyes to be greeted with a face full of hair. She quietly chuckled and moved the hair away from Catra's face. This caused Catra to scrunch up her face. Adora smiled before reaching for her phone. When she noticed the time she panicked a bit. She poked Catra's face, "Hey wake up. We missed our first 3 classes." Catra groaned and stretched a bit before nuzzling into Adora's chest. 

    Adora sighed and pet Catra more, "Come on, you can't stay there all day." A soft groan could be heard before the girl spoke, "Why not? I like it here." Adora blushed a bit, "Fine but only because third period is still going." Catra smirked and wrapped her arms around Adora, "The princess can handle a single tardy." Adora chuckled a bit, "10 minutes and third period is over. After that I'm getting up." Catra groaned but didn't argue. 

    10 minutes pass by quicker than Catra wanted. Adora began wiggling her way out of Catra's grip, "Come on, we can't be late for fourth period. You know what that wretched teacher will do to us." Catra loosened her grip on Adora and looked up at her, "You mean what she'll do to me. She likes you." Adora pet Catra a few more times, "We've got to practice for that stupid dance project anyway. So we'll get an A on that and then we can skip some classes." She kissed Catra's nose. 

    Catra sighed and got up out of the bed, "Fine, we'll get this project over with today. No practice needed, I'm an amazing dancer." She did a dance move to prove her point. Adora clapped surprised and amazed, "Wow." Catra smiled, "And we've gotten pretty in sync with our dream fight training." She held out her hand, "Now come on my knight. Better get you to class." Adora smiled and took the girls hand. 

    They both did their morning routine, though more hurried than usual. Once they were both dressed they quickly ran through the halls to their fourth period class. They made it just in time before the bell rang. The teacher looked at the two breathless students as did the rest of the class, "You two.. I heard from the other teachers you two skipped on your first three classes, care to explain?" Adora took a breath to speak, "I forgot to set my alarm and we both go off my alarm. I am very sorry." The teacher looked at the girl behind Adora, "I don't blame you Adora. I blame her behind you. Catra you are a bad influence. I am recommending Adora change rooms." 

    The way the teacher spoke to Catra made Adora quite mad. Her sword was linked to her emotions after she had found it and it reappeared on her back and glowed red. Catra noticed and there was a nice feeling in her heart, "Miss, I really would like you stop being so rude towards one of your students. Catra and I finished our routine and would like to do the dance project now." Everyone could hear the anger in Adora's voice. Catra smiled to herself on the inside as she gently touched the balled up fist at Adora's side. 

    The teacher had an obvious angry look on her face, "Very well, make room class these two will be performing right now." She stepped back and gestured for the two to get on with their performance. Adora turned to Catra, her face going from anger to nervous to happy in barely any time. They didn't have a routine planned at all and Adora worried they were going to fail. Catra put her hands on Adora's waist and whispered into her ear, "Follow my lead."

    The girl moved with precision and Adora followed with poise. The two hadn't dance together as much as they could have, but with all their fight training while they slept and their real battles they've grown closer. Their dance was intense and memorizing. The teacher was stunned and amazed by such elegant moves coming from the music scholar and the athlete scholar. 

    During her sports training Adora showed roughness and aggression. A true quality of an athlete. The dance teacher would have never guessed she'd be able to dance with such grace even if she was a girl. Catra was clearly the lead in their dancing performance. Once the two did a finishing move they looked at the teacher out of breath as the class clapped vigorously. The teacher groaned and rolled her eyes, "Fine you both pass with high remarks, but don't forget to make up for the time you've missed in your other classes, and Catra I am sorry for the way I spoke to you." The teacher clapped, "Okay the rest of you get back to practicing. Adora, Catra you two can stay and watch or you are free to leave. The week everyone comes back to school we will be moving on after all the performances so please attend." Adora nodded, "If you wouldn't mind we'll take our leave. I have a few tests to study for and Catra probably does as well. We'll be in the library." 

    With their performance over the two left the class room. Once in the hall way they both sighed as if they were holding their breath. The two chuckled, "Wow, you are certainly spectacular Catra." Adora had never been able to dance so elegantly before but with Catra leading she did it with ease. 

    The compliment made Catra blush, "I had ideas for our performance and just stuck them all together last second and it seems to have landed us good grades. Now are we really going to study?" Adora snorted, "Of course not. As if I'd make you sit through that." She paused for a moment before fidgeting with her fingers, "I actually figured maybe we could go off campus. It is almost the holiday, a small one but a holiday nonetheless. If you wouldn't mind maybe we could spend it together?" Catra smiled at her and grabbed her hands to stop her fidgeting, "I would be happy to spend thanksgiving with you." Adora let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Good, I have shopping to do." Catra kept a hold of one of Adora's hands and intertwined their fingers, "We.. I'm coming with you after all." Adora was definitely thankful for the help and that nothing bad was happening. 'Guess evil is taking the holiday' she said to herself. 

    Her thought had been right. Even if evil was poised and wanting to strike they had a policy and striking on holiday weeks were against them. For evil doers they still had morals and need for holidays off. 

    Time had gone by so fast since the two first met and became roommates and fighting partners. Now they were going to spend holidays together, Adora had never thought she'd be cooking for more than just herself for the holidays but shopping for the ingredients and the right turkey made her more and more excited to begin. She had learned that even though Catra was part cat, fish was not her favorite food. Catra told her, "I prefer poultry over fish, but tuna is also a favorite." During their shopping trip Catra learn a lot about Adora she never would have guessed, "I can't bake to save my life but cooking is one of my specialities." Catra hummed at this information, "Then I'll do the baking. Can't have Thanksgiving without a pie." 

    Adora was happy to know Catra could bake. She never would have thought the slightly edgy, angry, moody roommate she had grown fawned of would be able to bake. They both seemed to learn unexpected things about each other. 

    They both moved through Adora's kitchen as if they'd done this a hundred times. Adora doing all the cooking and Catra prepping the baked goods. Once everything was prepped for the next day the pies were baked and the turkey was based and put in a slow roaster. The two were covered in flour and food, "We should probably clean up. Would you like to shower first, and you can borrow some of my clothes since you didn't bring any." Catra smirked, "And I thought I'd have a harder time getting under your clothes." They both chuckled at her joke before Catra went to shower first. Adora took the chance to clean the kitchen up and take the pies out. The kitchen all clean Catra finally finished her shower. She had on an oversized hoodie and a pair of shorts. The hoodie was obviously Adora's and it was her favorite, "I see you've found my hoodies." Catra pulled the hoodie up over her mouth, "I did and I like this one best." Adora smiled, "Me too, but it looks pretty good on you."

    She walked past her, "I'll go shower and then we can maybe watch some movies before heading to sleep." Catra nodded and headed to lounge on the couch. Adora headed for the shower. When she was finished she came out wearing her usual. A causal white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She joined Catra on the couch. Catra wiggled her way into Adora's lap and Adora took that opportunity to cuddle her. 

    The two binged quite a few movies before starting to yawn. Catra had soon fallen asleep in Adora's arms. Adora couldn't help but find it cute. She carefully lifted the girl up and carried her to the bedroom. Her pets took their places on the couch and Adora wished them a quiet goodnight. She set Catra down on her bed before crawling next to her. The action cause Catra to move and she gripped onto Adora, nuzzling into her favorite spot. She smiled as her face was full of Adora warm chest. Adora let out a soft and tired chuckle as she wrapped her arms around Catra and pulled the covers over them. She slowly drifted off to sleep excited about the next day and happy to spend it with Catra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your patience on this work. I dont know how many chapters I'll do but I don't plan on stopping. I know my writti g is a bit sloppy sometimes and I try to make sure my spelling isn't to wrong or my grammar isn't bad. There will be more fight scenes in the future and hopefully I can transcend from battle to nonesense without confusion or without my readers not being able to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I may do more chapters in the future, but with my schedule it may be a wait. If you would like more please feel free to tell me.


End file.
